Yet Another Star Wars IM
by PadawanJesselinFett
Summary: Bunch of random stuff about anything and everything on IM
1. Obsession, Coughing, and Counting

Yes, it is yet another star wars IM. This is my second star wars fanfic, hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies/tv shows mentiopned in this chapter or any coming up chapter

PennilessCitarPlayer- Obi-Wan Kenobi

Jumper- Anakin Skywalker

Snips- Ahsoka Tano

BoleynGirl- Padmé Amidala

Assassinator- Asajj Ventress

WeHaveCookies- Darth Sidious

OnlyDroidWhoCoughs- General Grievous

NotFromFreakinSesameStreet- Count Dooku

I'mGreenButI'mWise- Yoda

MfnSotMFnP- Mace Windu

Please note more will be added later

_PennilessCitarPlayer has signed on_

PennilessCitarPlayer: Hello? Is there anyone else here?

PennilessCitarPlayer: *cricket chirps in background*

PennilessCitarPlayer: Guess not…oh well *begins to sing*

My gift is my song

And this one's for you

And you can tell everybody

That this is your song

It may be quiet simple

But now that it's done

_Assassinator has signed on_

_WeHaveCookies has signed on_

_OnlyDroidWhoCoughs has signed on_

_NotFromFreakinSesameStreet has signed on_

PennilessCitarPlayer: (doesn't realize they are on) I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is

Now you're in the world

Assassinator: Well My Darling, since when can you sing?

PennilessCitarPlayer: Ah crap…

OnlyDroidWhoCoughs: LOL! You like to si-

PennilessCitarPLayer: ……what?

Only DroidWhoCoughs: I said you like to –

WeHaveCookies: ?????

NotFromFreakinSesameStreet: Grievous what are you trying to say?

OnlyDroidWhoCoughs: Sorry, I was coug-

PennilessCitarPLayer: Shocker

_PennilessCitarPlayer has signed off_

OnlyDroidWhoCoughs: I said you like to sing!

WeHaveCookies: he left already

Assassinator: Great job grievous, you lost him

OnlyDroidWhoCoughs: I'm sor-

NotFromFreakinSesameStreet: …………..

Assassinator: ………………

WeHaveCookies: ………………..

_OnlyDroidWhoCoughs has been kicked out of chatroom by Assassinator_

WeHaveCookies: Nice Ventress *claps*

NotFromFreakinSesameStreet: I was about to do that….*pouts*

Assassinator: thank you thank you *bows* Dooku why don't you go count with Elmo

WeHaveCookies: Yeah, don't you have to anounce the number of the day? *smirks*

NotFromFreakinSesameStreet: ?*$ you!

_NotFromFreakinSesameStreet has signed off_

WeHaveCookies: hehehe

Assassinator: hehehe

WeHaveCookies: I wonder what was up with kenobi's screenname

Assassinator: it was reffering to moulin rouge where he is a young sensitive poet *daydreams*

WeHaveCookies: *raises eyebrow*

Assassinator: I mean……

_WeHaveCookies has been kicked out of chatroom by Assassinator_

Assassinator: phew that was close….

Assassinator: ooohhhh it's 7:30!!! *runs to the couch to watch Moulin Rouge like she does everyday at 7:30*

_Assassinator has signed off_

Okay so that probably wasn't very funny…….please review!!! If you have any ideas at all please send them!!


	2. Attack of the Glowing Bunny

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! I've changed some screen names (and by some I mean only one so far). If anyone has any ideas for the screen names with * next to it please tell me!! Hope you enjoy this chapter. The inspiration for this came from the movie Death at a Funeral. Oh and for those of you who were confused by dooku's screenname, I was just really bored and flipping through the channels and came upon Sesame Street when The Count was counting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of the characters, if I did……I probably wouldn't be writing this disclaimer**

**PennilessSitarPlayer- Obi-Wan Kenobi**

**Podracer1238- Anakin Skywalker**

**Snips- Ahsoka Tano**

***BoleynGirl- Padmé Amidala**

**Assassinator- Asajj Ventress**

**WeHaveCookies- Darth Sidious**

**OnlyDroidWhoCoughs- General Grievous**

***NotFromFreakinSesameStreet- Count Dooku**

**I'mGreenButI'mWise- Yoda**

***MFnSotMFnP- Mace Windu**

_PennilessSitarPlayer has signed on_

_Podracer1238 has signed on_

**Podracer1238: **Hallo? Anyone else here?

**PennilessSitarPlayer: **I don't know…… I think I'm here but I could be wrong……

**Podracer1238:** who is this?

**PennilessSitarPlayer:** to be or not to be that is the question you should ask

_MFnSotMFnP has signed on_

**Podracer1238:** why would I ask to be or not to be? What does that even mean?!

**MFnSotMFnP:** who's on?

**Podracer1238:** I'm Anakin

**PennilessSitarPlayer:** on what?

**MFnSotMFnP:** …on the computer

**PennilessSitarPlayer:** *snorts* wouldn't you break your computer if you were on it?

**MFnSotMFnP:** that's not what I meant

**PennilessSitarPlayer:** ah. Then why would you say it? Saying it only confuses those who do not understand what you are thinking therefore they take you seriously and they in turn become conf- OH MY GOD!!!! IT'S A BUNNY!

_Snips has signed on_

**Snips:** Um… has anyone seen obi-wan?

**Podracer1238:** nope

**MFnSotMFnP:** uh-uh

**PennilessSitarPlayer:** who said my name? Cuz I was under the impression no one knew I was here and I liked tha- OMG THE BUNNY IS GLOWING ORANGE!!!!

**  
MFnSotMFnP:** wtf?

**Podracer1238:** *covers ahsoka's ears* hey watch your language!

**Snips:** did he just say the bunny is glowing orange?? Or did I just mishear since apparently there are hands over my ears

**Podracer1238:** *removes hands* I think so……

**Snips:** that's great…..that would be the drugs Ventress gave him

**MFnSotMFnP:** *raises eyebrow* the _what_?

**Podracer1238:** oh no

**Snips:** I was walking outside, when a group of guys came outside, dragging someone behind them. When I got near, it was obi-wan and apparently he tried to kiss the biggest guy there….and said guy was about to beat obi-wan into a pulp. I ran faster towards them when Ventress snuck out of the group, and ran right into me. She glared at me, we traded a few insults, and then she said something about helping my poor master's master, before he got killed considering she had given him a drug that makes him "a seriously crazed up froot loop". Then she ran, coward that she is, and I just helped obi-wan. Those guys won't bother him again.

**Podracer1238:** so you fought them?

**Snips:** no, obi-wan puked and then passed out…..

**MFnSotMFnP:** you know that would explain those interesting headlines on the holonet…

**Podracer1238:** what headlines? And who are you?

**MFnSotMFnP:** windu. You'll see what I'm talking about soon skywalker

**PennilessSitarPlayer:** aaahhhh!!! The bunny is having a seizure!!

**Snips:** …………….

_I'mGreenButI'mWise has signed on_

**I'mGreenButI'mWise:** master windu, important business to attend to you have

**MFnSotMFnP:** *grumbles* yes master…

_MFnSotMFnP has signed off_

**PennilessSitarPlayer:** the bunny has stopped twitching :)

**I'mGreenButI'mWise:** not even going to ask I am

_I'mGreenButI'mWise has signed off_

**Snips:** master?????

**Podracer1238:** hhhmmmm

**Snips:** remember those pills that we confiscated from dr. vindi?

**PennilessSitarPlayer:** ooh rainbows!!! And butterflies!!! No Mr. fluffy don't eat them!

**Podracer1238:** oh no….

**Snips:** I think those are what Ventress gave to obi-wan. Oh did I mention the note that was pinned to obi-wan's shirt? It said "until we meet again my dear -V" *gags*

**Podracer1238:** excuse me *runs to the 'fresher, upchucks, and returns*

**PennilessSitarPlayer:** NNOOO MR FLUFFY DON'T KILL ME!!

**Snips:** …………..

**Podracer1238:** so what you're saying is that Ventress stole vindi's pills slipped them into obi-wan's drink and made sure he would pick a fight with the biggest thug there?

**Snips:** yeah….that's what I'm saying

**PennilessSitarPlayer:** oh god! Someone help me please! Mr. fluffy is glowing orange, spitting fire, and is trying to eat me!! And the rainbows are raining skittles the size of r2, and the butterflies are….just there….

**Podracer1238:** ……………….

**Snips:** ……………………………………….. (Ha I beat you :P)

_PennilessSitarPlayer has been disconnected from server because a giant skittle landed on top of his computer, while Mr. Fluffy is attempting to eat him_

**Snips:** shouldn't we go see if he's alright?

**Podracer1238:** *Ponders* nah, he'll be fine….wanna get some ice cream?

**Snips:** sure

_Snips has signed off_

_Podracer1238 has signed off_

_PennilessSitarPlayer has managed to sign on even though his computer is damaged beyond repair_

**PennilessSitarPlayer:** *sobbing* what did I do to anger you Mr. fluffy??

_PennilessSitarPlayer loses electricity and signs off_

**A/N: if anyone can guess where I got yoda's and windu's screennames from, you get a special prize!!!! But I won't say what it is (partially because I don't even know what it is…) I'll give you a hint for each one: yoda's is from a song and windu's is from another movie Samuel l. Jackson was in it's the first letter of evry word he says in the sentence**


	3. Teens, Wives, Lives, and Stalkers

**Thanks for the reviews guys!! Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, but hey I have a very good excuse, ready to hear it? *takes a deep breath*I lost my USB. That was not fun considering all of my stories were saved there, and my computer had a virus so I had no back up.**

**Now I will like to say that someone knew where yoda's screenname is from. I won't say who because I got a very special person to tell us who it is. So without further ado, let's all give a big, warm welcome to Professor Severus Snape!**

**(less than enthusiastic applause from the audience)**

**Snape: this is preposterous, I will not be a part of this pathetic excuse of a fanfiction! **

**Me: too bad, you have to or else I'll tell you-know-who about your dirty little secret!!**

**Snape: *gasps* you wouldn't! It will surely cause my death, no death is to merciful, my torture!**

**Me: *on phone* hello? Operator? Can you please tell me you-know-who's phone number?**

**Snape: fine I'll do it! **

**Snape: *glares at everyone especially me* Well I must say that I am surprised one of you dunderheads actually knew where this was from.**

**Me: Hey! Would you be less rude and just get on with it! I still have the operator on the line you know!**

**Snape: *glares at me angrily* You better watch your tongue or I'll hex it right out!**

**Me: *sticks tongue out* **

**Snape: *eyes narrow* I would hex you but then it would be a waste of my time. The person who got it right is **_**reka1207**_**. The answer was from the song Hand In My Pocket by Alanis Morrisette**

**Me: Wooh everyone be happy!!**

**Snape: Why should we be happy, it's another insufferable know-it-all! **

**Me: yeah whatever just go back to your skulking!**

**Snape: *glares at everyone once more and then apparates away***

**Me: hm he's not a happy camper is he? Anyways onto the mischief of IM!**

**Once again any names with * next to them I am looking for suggestions**

***PennilessSitarPlayer- Obi-Wan Kenobi**

**Podracer1257- Anakin Skywalker**

**Snips- Ahsoka Tano**

***BoleynGirl- Padmé Amidala**

**Assassinator- Asajj Ventress**

**WeHaveCookies- Darth Sidious**

**OnlyDroidWhoCoughs- General Grievous**

***NotFromFreakinSesameStreet- Count Dooku**

**I'mGreenButI'mWise- Yoda**

***MFnSotMFnP- Mace Windu**

_Podracer1257 has signed on_

_Snips has signed on_

**Snips**: hey master, what's up?

**Podracer1257**: nothing much snips,

_PennilessSitarPlayer has signed on_

**Podracer1257**: oh crap…

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: "oh crap" is right!

**Snips**: hey master Kenobi how are u this lovely morning?

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: *glares* fine no thnx to u 2

**Snips**: *confused*

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: you 2 left me by myself in the state I was in. Ventress almost killed me yesterday! And you went to go get ice cream!

**Snips**: what!!!

**Podracer1257**: mmm…..ice cream…. *dreamy look on face*

**Snips**: how can u be thinkin of food at a time like this! Master Kenobi was almost killed!

**Podracer1257**: wha-? Oh yea right… *coughs* master! Why didn't you tell us? We would have helped u! we thought u were getting attacked by an imaginary bunny or something….

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: no, somehow Ventress managed to sneak into my room. I'm not even going to wonder how she did that…..anyway she almost killed me! The only reason im alive is because she mutterd something about it being 7:30

**Snips**: well that's weird

**Snips**: aren't you wondering how she knew where u lived?????

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: no, she hangs out around my building in different disguises, it's quite scary….

**Podracer1257**: so basically she's stalking u

_Assassinator has signed on_

**Assassinator**: I do not stalk jedi scum! Especially not scum like Kenobi! Good for nothing jedi, mr. im too perfect to have any flaws, blah blah blah….he isn't perfect! I do not like him!! I don't think his hair is a brilliant honey color nor is it soft and fluffy, I do not think his eyes are the sweetest ive ever seen nor is that ridiculous mole/beauty mark thing on his forehead sexy in anyway!! Curse you jedi scum!!

_Assassinator has signed off_

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: im officially creeped out…..

**Snips**: no really? I thought you wouldn't be

**Podracer1257**: ya I kno, just some crazy psycho sith wannabe complimented ur hair, eyes, and ur, quote, "ridiculous mole/beaty mark thing on your forehead sexy in anyway" did I mention she wants to kill u?

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: *glares*

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: what's with ur screenname anyway? Wasn't it 1238 yesterday?

**Podracer1257**: wha- oh yeah, well that's how many times I've either lost or broke my lightsaber…..

**Snips**: wow master, that's a really high number

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: ur tellin me. Who do u think he complained to every time it was broken or lost?

**Snips**: um….idk my bff rose?

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: no not ur…… "bff" rose….

**Snips**: who then?

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: me that's who

**Podracer1257**: that's not tru!!! Oh wait it is….

**Snips**: didn't you get mad at me for forgetting my lightsaber _once, _master

**Podracer1257**: psht, no! wat r u talkin about snips?

**Snips**: I distinctly remember you lecturing me about how my lightsaber is my life and so on and so forth

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: hey that's my lecture! Plagiarist

**Podracer1257**: uh um……ive g2g um my master is calling me!

_Podracer1257 has exited the chatroom to join a private chatroom with his wife……I mean…..his life…ya lets go with that….._

**Snips**: does that sign off sentence seem suspicious to you?

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: no

**Snips**: you do realize that he just said that his master was calling him right?

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: ya I kno……hey wait a minute!

**Snips**: *smacks forehead with palm of hand*

_MFnSotMFnP has signed on_

_I'mGreenButI'mWise has signed on_

**MFnSotMFnP**: if skywalker said that his master was calling him, and the sign off sentence said that he was with his wife, I mean life then….

**I'mGreenButI'mWise**: his wife, life mean I, his master is

**Snips**: yes that would be correct masters :D

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: I don't agree with that. Yes, the wife, excuse me, life would tell her, its side/opinion but the husband, I mean Anakin would be in charge of his wife, I mean life

**Snips**: EXCUSE ME?!

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: I believe that the husband, Anakin I mean is in charge

**I'mGreenButI'mWise**: *widened eyes have* important meeting we must attend, just remembered we have

**MFnSotMFnP**: er no we don't

**I'mGreenButI'mWise**: *gimmerstick in the shin, smacks MFnSotMFnP with*

**Snips**: *enraged*

**MFnSotMFnP**: *rubs shins and glares at grand master* um yes we do, how could I have forgotten…

_MFnSotMFnP has signed off_

_I'mGreenButI'mWise has signed off_

**Snips**: NO EVERYONE KNOWS IT'S THE WIFE, I MEAN LIFE THAT'S IN CHARGE!!

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: you have much to learn youngling, for that is just a lie

_Snips has signed off to go to Kenobi's apartment to tear him limb from limb and force him to agree with her_

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: FML……

_PennilessSitarPlayer has been signed off unwillingly, once again, by a very angry fourteen year old togruta girl with a lightsaber ready to kick his a$$_

**hehe poor obi-wan cant catch a break can he? Anyways, please review! I except all reviews, even bad ones!! Remember, if anyone thinks of another screenname for anyone with an * by their screenname feel free to tell me! Oh and if you think of one for someone who is not included (yet) plese tell me! Also open to any suggestions about the next chapter! **


	4. Anger Managements and Bikinis?

**A/N: So sorry for the long delays between chapters, serious writers block….anyways on with chapter 4!!**

**PennilessSitarPlayer- Obi-Wan Kenobi**

**Podracer1238- Anakin Skywalker**

**Snips- Ahsoka Tano**

***SenatorQueen- Padmé Amidala**

**Assassinator- Asajj Ventress**

**WeHaveCookies- Darth Sidious**

**OnlyDroidWhoCoughs- General Grievous**

***NumberOneMinion- Count Dooku**

**I'mGreenButI'mWise- Yoda**

***MFnSotMFnP- Mace Windu**

**Creep- Palpatine**

**T-Rex- Captain Rex**

***Codster- Commander Cody**

_SenatorQueen has logged on_

_Podracer1304 has logged on_

**SenatorQueen**: Ani! You managed to evade them :)

**Podracer1304**: of course angelcakes, I told u I would *_kiss_*

**SenatorQueen**: *_squee_* *_kiss_*

_T-Rex has logged on_

**SenatorQueen** and **Podracer1304**: *_makes out_*

**T-Rex**: aaaaahhhhh!!

**SenatorQueen**: aaaaahhhhh!

**Podracer1304**: REX!!

**T-Rex**: Sorry sir, but gen-

_PennilessSitarPlayer has logged on interrupting T-Rex_

**T-Rex**: well that was rude

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: sorry Rex. Have you found Anakin?

**Pdracer1304**: what now obi-wan

**SenatorQueen**: yes master Jedi, what now

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: I would just like to inform you that your Padawan has some issues with controlling her temper….

_Snips has logged on_

**Snips**: puh-lease Kenobi I do not, after all I learned from Skyguy

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: exactly

**SenatorQueen**: so what you are saying is that Anakin has a problem controlling his temper

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: yes

**Podracer1304**: I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM!!

**T-Rex**: actually sir, you kind of do have a slight problem with that

**Podracer1304**: *_glares murderously_*

**Snips**: eep

_Snips has logged off_

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: I think you should go to counseling Anakin

**SenatorQueen: **sorry sweetie but I have to agree with obi-wan this time Ani

**Podracer1304**: of course you agree with obi-wan you always agree with him! :( and I don't like it!

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: *_sighs_* Anakin please. Padmé only agrees with me because we are friends

**T-Rex**: he's right, sir, frankly I have to agree with general Kenobi as well

_Snips has logged on_

**Snips**: me too master! Obi-wan is right!

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: that means you will have to go as well Ahsoka….

**Snips**: what?!

**T-Rex**: little 'un I think you should

**Snips**: alright Rex *_dreamy smile*_

**Podracer1304**: NO! Master how could you turn everyone against me?! *_sob_* my wife, life sorry, my Padawan, my trooper!

_Codster has logged on_

**Codster**: What is up?

**T-Rex**: everyone thinks that skywalker should go to anger management

**Codster**: oh ok

**Podracer1304**: Cody what do you think? Should I go? *_thinks please say no please say no_*

**Codster**: no sir, I think that there is no need for you to go to counseling

**Podracer1304**: HA!!

**SenatorQueen**: Ani it's still four against two here…

_Creep has logged on_

**Creep**: actually it's three against four

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: who are you?

**Creep**: :D your worst nightmare

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: Palpatine in a bikini?

**SenatorQueen**: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!

**Podracer1304**: OH FORCE!

**Codster** and **T-Rex**: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU KENOBI!!

_Codster has logged off disgusted_

_T-Rex has logged off turning green_

**Snips**: AAHHH MY INNOCENT EYES!!

_Snips has run away from the computer with her eyes covered and screaming_

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: sorry but it is my worst nightmare….

**Creep**: how rude… no, I'm not Palpatine in a bikini *_thinks but I am Palpatine_ not _in a bikini_* but back to the matter at hand. Skywalker let your anger consume you! Your jealousy of your master and your anger at him!

**Podracer1304**: NEVER!

**Creep**: oh but you will! You will choke your wi-life and attack you master

**SenatorQueen**: Ani, how could you!

_SenatorQueen has logged off crying_

**Podracer1304**: no I couldn't have…… you're lying!

**Creep**: *_laughs evilly_*

_Creep has logged off_

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: I am very disappointed in you Anakin

**Podracer1304**: no, please, help

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: go to anger management then

**Podracer1304**: yes my master

_Podracer1304 has logged off_

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: *_sighs_*

_Assassinator has logged on_

**Assassinator**: hello my darling!

**PennilessSitarPlayer**: um….

_PennilessSitarPlayer has logged off_

**Assassinator**: ………………….he wants me

_Assassinator has logged off_

**And that concludes this weeks IM! Please review! They really help me write faster because I would feel bad for not posting faster if more people review. Any suggestions for names are welcome as well as ideas for future chapters!!**

**~PF**


	5. Anger Management Teacher and Snickers

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait! If anyone is still reading this, I thank you for being patient! Honestly, I've been so busy lately trying to escape the evil clutches of reality. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or harry potter, unless you count the movies then yes yes I do own them**

* * *

**BennyAndTheJetz- Obi-Wan Kenobi**

**Podracer1263- Anakin Skywalker**

**Snips- Ahsoka Tano**

***SenatorQueen- Padmé Amidala**

**Assassinator- Asajj Ventress**

**WeHaveCookies- Darth Sidious**

**OnlyDroidWhoCoughs- General Grievous**

***NumberOneMinion- Count Dooku**

**I'mGreenButI'mWise- Yoda**

***PepperSpray- Mace Windu**

**Creep- Palpatine**

**Kamalicious- Captain Rex**

***Codster- Commander Cody**

**PadawanJesselinFett- Me**

_Podracer1263 has signed on_

_OnlyDroidWhoCoughs has signed on_

_Assassinator has signed on_

_Snips has signed on_

**Podracer1263**: Hello?

**Assassinator**: Skywalker!! What are you doing here?

**OnlyDroidWhoCoughs**: Yes, tell us why the Cho- *coughs*

**Podracer1263**: ……….?????

**Assassinator**: *sighs* What is the Chosen One doing here

**Podracer1263**: Oh I was forced to come to anger management classes by Obi-Wan and Padme

**OnlyDroidWhoCoughs**: Hahahaha! Di they awso wead you a beddytime stowy? HAHAHACOUGHHAHAHA

**Snips**: *snickers*

**Podracer1263**: *glares* well….why are you here!?

**OnlyDroidWhoCoughs**: Count Dooku sent me he- *hacking sound*

**Assassinator**: My Master believes that Grievous has to control his anger around the droids because he keeps destroying them willy-nilly

**Snips**: *interrupts and snickers* did you really just say willy-nilly??

**Assassinator**: *ignites lightsaber* Don't make me destroy you brat!

**Snips**: oh I'm shaking in my overly sexy boots

**Podracer1263**: Hey that's my come back!

**Snips**: :p oh well

**Assassinator**: *brings up lightsaber in a menacing fashion*

**Podracer1263** and **Snips**: *ignites lightsabers*

_PadawanJesselinFett has signed on_

**Assassinator**: _(not knowing that she's there)_ GGAARRRR!! *slices downward*

**PadawanJesselinFett**: *blocks with own lightsaber* That is enough!

**Podracer1263**: I had everything under control!! :(

**Podracer1263**: Who do you think you are coming into the middle of our duel in this private chatroom?!?!?!?! This is for anger management only!!!!!

**PadawanJesselinFett**: Clearly. I'm your new councilor and my first rule is no killing each other so hand over your weapons!

**OnlyDroidWhoCoughs**: What makes you think tha-

**Podracer1263**: ……….

**Assassinator**: Grievous is right! What makes you think that we will hand over our lightsabers to a youngling!

**PadawanJesselinFett**:*holds Assassinators copy of Moulin Rouge! Over a volcano*

**Assassinator**: Nnnnoooo!! Here take them! *steals lightsabers and throws them into the volcano*

**Snips**: HEY!! THAT WAS MY BRAND NEW LIGHTSABER YOU EVIL BOGWITCH!! *attacks Assassinator*

**Assassinator**: *kicks Snips*

**Podracer1263**: LEAVE MY PADAWAN ALONE! *joins fight*

**OnlyDroidWhoCoughs**: *is amused* COUGH COUGH COUGH!! *joins fight*

**PadawanJesselinFett**: *facepalm* This is so not worth being able to drive Yoda's star cruiser….

_**Some hours later**_

_Assassinator, Podracer1264, Snips, and OnlyDroidWhoCoughs is tied to their chairs_

**PadawanJesselinFett**: Phew! Now that that's over with, let's get down to business. We are each going to take turns introducing ourselves and then to say why we are all here. Anakin you may go first.

**Podracer1263**: *glares* My name is Anakin Skywalker. My former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Senator Padme Amidala forced me to come here because some random creeper said that I was going to strangle Padme and try to kill Obi-Wan in three years…

**Snips**: Hello, my name is Ahsoka Tano. The only reason I'm here is because my Master Anakin Skywalker is here. Master Kenobi believes that Skyguy is the reason for me being angry.

**Assassinator**: Asajj Ventress. Count Dooku believes that I am too angry and bitter so he sent me here.

**Podracer1263**: Um, aren't you supposed to be a sith??

**Assassinator**: I AM A SITH!!

**Snips**: He has a point Baldy. Sith are supposed to be evil and cruel and angry

**Assassinator**: I AM EVIL AND CRUEL AND ANGRY!!

_NumberOneMinion has signed on_

**NumberOneMinion**: you are not a sith yet so you are not allowed to act like one!

_NumberOneMinion has signed off_

**Assassinator**: T_T

**OnlyDroidWhoCoughs**: I am General Grie*cough* Dooku thinks that I des-*cough*attle droids too mu*cough*

**PadawanJesselinFett**: …..rriiiiggghhhttt…..

**PadawanJesselinFett**: Hello! *waves cheerfully* I'm PadawanJesselinFett and the reason I am here is because Master Yoda said that if I did this I could fly his star cruiser! Oh and I am from the planet Earth and am also slightly crazy when I want to be!! :D

**Podracer1263**: …..

**Assassinator**: ……………

**OnlyDroidWhoCoughs**: ………………………

**Snips**: ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… (pawns you all!)

**PadawanJesselinFett**: ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Okay, rule number two! I ALWAYS WIN! Now the first thing we need to do is discover what makes you so angry and how we can get over that so…

_BennyAndTheJetz has signed on_

_SenatorQueen has signed on_

_WeHaveCookies has signed on_

_NumberOneMinion has signed on again_

_I'mGreenButI'mWise has signed on_

_PepperSpray has signed on_

_Creep has signed on_

_Kamalicious has signed on_

_Codster has signed on_

**Snips**: *snickers*

**PepperSpray**: why do you have a snickers?

**I'mGreenButI'mWise**: *smacks with gimmer stick*

**PepperSpray**: Ow! What was that for! :(

**I'mGreenButI'mWise**: stupid you are acting. Think correctly you must!

**PadawanJesselinFett**: my my my, it seems that even they have anger management issues….

**I'mGreenButI'mWise**: *glares* issues I have not!

**BennyAndTheJetz**: actually you tend to hit people alot

**PadawanJesselinFett**: it's A LOT!! Moron

**BennyAndTheJetz**: it matters?

**PadawanJesselinFett**: ya! Do you know how annoying that is???

**BennyAndTheJetz**: no…

**PadawanJesselinFett**: very!

**I'mGreenButI'mWise**: *smacks both* focus you must!

**BennyAndTheJetz**: *rubs shin* you just proved my point

**PadawanJesselinFett**: *steals gimmerstick and throws it into the volcano*

**Kamalicious**: why is there a volcano in the chatroom?

**PadawanJesselinFett**: cuz…

**Codster**: because why?

**PadawanJesselinFett**: cuz I want it to be duh! Vent inform them of rule number two or else…

**Assassinator**: she always wins?

**PadawanJesselinFett**: exactly! But to get back on topic…

**Podracer1263**: *groans*

**SenatorQueen**: Ani stop whining!

**Podracer1263**: I do not whine!

**PepperSpray**: ya you do skywalker it's annoying

**Podracer1263**: I do not!! Maasteeerrrr tel theeem I don't whiiine!

**BennyAndTheJetz**: sorry Padawan but I must not tell lies

**PadawanJesselinFett**: you are not harry potter!!

**Codster**: who?

**PadawanJesselinFett**: nunya!

**Kamalicious**: who's nunya?

**PadawanJesselinFett**: nunya beeswax!

**Codster**: we don't have beeswax….

**PadawanJesselinFett**: hdgjkhsfdnyugt

**OnlyDroidWhoCoughs**: ???

**PadawanJesselinFett**: I slammed my head on the keyboard

**WeHaveCookies**: good good

**Creep**: let your anger consume you! :D

**SenatorQueen**: chancellor?

**Creep**: the chancellor isn't here at the moment :D

**Kamalicious**: that dude gives me the shivers

**NumberOneMinion**: he does that to all

**WeHaveCookies**: hey! That's very hurtful *sniffles*

**Assassinator**: wimp…

**WeHaveCookies**: *lightning*

**PadawanJesselinFett**: *thunder*

**WeHaveCookies**: ……

**OnlyDroidWhoCoughs**: …..*cough*…..

**NumberOneMinion**: ………..

**Podracer1263**: FAIL!!

**PadawanJesselinFett**: A FAIL SO EPIC IT WAS A WIN XD right venty?

**Assassinator**: rule number two she always wins…

**PadawanJesselinFett**: very good! I think she's making progress!

**PepperSpray**: you still havnt told us what we are doing here

**PadawanJesselinFett**: Right well you'll find out………AFTER THE BREAK!

**All**: *ugh*

**A/N: That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed this episode of Yet Another Star Wars IM lol. BTW whoever guesses where After the Break comes from gets to tell me which character they wish to get thrown into the volcano next chapter!!**

**Please review! **


	6. Crazy Jedi and Secret Weapons

**BennyAndTheJetz- Obi-Wan Kenobi**

**Podracer1701- Anakin Skywalker**

**Aturgot- Ahsoka Tano**

**AchingNeck- Pamde Amidala**

**Assassinator- Asajj Ventress**

**WeHaveCookies- Darth Sidious**

**OnlyDroidWhoCoughs- General Grievous**

**KillChosen1- Count Dooku**

**TheGreenSmurf- Yoda**

**MasterOfBaldness- Mace Windu**

**Creep- Chancellor Palpatine**

**Kamalicious- Captain Rex**

**TheCodinator- Commander Cody**

_BennyAndTheJetz has signed on_

_Podracer1702 has signed on_

_Aturgot has signed on_

_MasterOfBaldness has signed on_

**Aturgot**: Hello all! :D

**Podracer1701**: someone's in a good mood

**BennyAndTheJetz**: Good morning Ahsoka

**Aturgot**: And a wonderfully awesome morning it is!

**MasterOfBaldness**: Why are you in a good mood today Padawan Tano?

**BennyAndTheJetz**: Mace what's with you screenname?

**Podracer1701**: Bahahahahahahahah! xD

**MasterOfBaldness**: SKYWALKER!

**Podracer1701**: It wasn't me I swear

**Aturgot**: HOW DARE ALL OF YOU IGNORE ME! D:

**BennyAndTheJetz**: …..

**Podracer1701**: I iz confused *sob*

**MasterOfBaldness**: You iz dead!

_MasterOfBaldness has signed off_

**BennyAndTheJetz**: I have a bad feeling about this…

**Podracer1701**: Er, Master?

**BennyAndTheJetz**: Hmm?

**Podracer1701**: How long does it take to get from Coruscant to Sorl?

**Aturgot**: WHO THE HELL CARES! D:

**Podracer1701**: Ahsoka! Stop being disrespectful

**BennyAndTheJetz**: I don't know Anakin. What is the matter with your Padawan?

**Aturgot**: :D You noticed me! How lovely! T_T because I was soo upset that you'd forgotten me *sobs*

**Podracer1701**: Calm down, Snips. There's no need to cry *awkward hug*

**Aturgot**: DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY CRYING *glares*

_TheCodinator has signed on_

_Kamalicious has signed on_

**TheCodinator**: Sir, we have a problem

**Aturgot**: Oooh a problem? I 3 problems

**TheCodinator**: uhhh…

**BennyAndTheJetz**: Don't mind her she's a little…off today

**Podracer1701**: HELP! MACE FOUND ME!

_Podracer1701 has been disconnected due to an angry bald man_

**BennyAndTheJetz**: There he goes again, getting into trouble…

**TheGreenSmurf**: Good it is, that Mace is angry at Skywalker. Free agent am I :D

**BennyAndTheJetz**: Master Yoda, it was you who changed Mace's screenname?

**TheGreenSmurf**: :D

**TheCodinator**: Uh sir? The problem?

**BennyAndTheJetz**: *cough* Yes, what is it Commander?

**Aturgot**: Because all this waiting is just so unbearable *sniffle*

**Kamalicious**: Ahsoka are you alright?

**TheGreenSmurf**: YOU"RE BUSINESS IT IS NOT CLONE!

**TheCodinator**: :(

**Kamalicious**: *glare*

**Aturgot**: DON"T YOU DARE YELL AT HIM YOU SHRIVELED GREEN MIDGET!

**TheGreenSmurf**: WANT TO GO, DO YOU?

**Aturgot**: *lightsaber turns on*

**TheGreenSmurf**: *ignites lightsaber and attacks*

**BennyAndTheJetz**: Crazy people, I'm surrounded by crazy people *shakes head*

**TheCodinator**: Anyways, we've received information on Count Dooku and his new secret weapon

**Kamalicious**: Yes, it is called the moodu-

_Problems with the server have been detected please come back tomorrow_

_Everyone has signed off_


End file.
